


阿派朗｜APEIRON

by Ringeril



Category: Sentou Yousei Yukikaze | Battle Fairy Snowstorm
Genre: Alternate Ending, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25713223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ringeril/pseuds/Ringeril
Summary: 八年前的旧文补档，见于曾经的YUKIKAZE十周年纪念合志。零和雪风从JAM堆里归航了，但这可能只是JAM的试探。神神叨叨的一篇。





	阿派朗｜APEIRON

**1**

不夸张地说，每次，在走进隔离棚的那一刻，军医尼古拉·伊万诺维奇·卡德明大尉就有一种想留遗嘱的冲动。故乡高原上的雪地景象给幼年的他留下了强烈的印象。在风雪统治的冬天，那里往往成为疏漏了的猎手的坟场。这些加上职业的性质都使得洁净与纯白的事物总像带着恶意，散发着不露锋芒的威胁。

然而，这些不快的联想并不是造成他不安的全部原因。他在志愿加入FAF之前就是一名娴熟的外科医生，习惯于在鲜血与污物的环绕中与死神角力，并且在其中被充实，被补足，同时也被消耗。到了岁数之后，他被从前线基地调回到菲雅利基地，并进入特殊战工作。工作强度虽说确实是降低了，可像这次一样悠闲得叫人疑窦丛生的任务对他来说倒是头一回。

或者说，表面上很悠闲。

所谓患者由负责紧急救护的医疗队转手之后就一直被隔离在这里。之前的责任医师一反常态地对伤员的状况缄口不言，只是一再强调在他身体方面并没有什么大的问题，也就是说一切额外的检查都是不必要的，他那口气甚至像在说，是不允许的。虽然大尉已被告知该患者的处理由特殊战全权负责，却没有想到不仅是医生的指派，连具体的治疗指挥官都有所干涉。在昏睡了三天四夜之后，苏醒的病人所做的第一件事就是拔掉了静脉注射的针头，从床上爬起来跌跌撞撞地寻找隔离棚的出口，却很快不得不向虚弱带来的眩晕屈服。好在护士们对于这种状况的处理都训练有素，甚至在这样的时刻自恃有某种凛然的英雄气概；隔离棚门口的两个军警看起来也非常可靠，足以应付病人的任何突发行为。接下来是专门送来的所谓营养配餐，但是他这个主治医师却对此事一无所知。上头的意思就是，不必过问。

所以他觉得自己完全是个被闲置不顾的人物，何况对他而言，对手头的患者不闻不问，任由别的什么人像物品一样地处置有违医道。而且，经历了上次JAM大规模进攻的菲雅利基地几乎分崩离析，SAF有如孤岛。自己被安置在这样一个古怪的位置，恐怕也是SAF某个计划的一环，如同一层帷幕，遮掩着尚未现身舞台的什么东西。这种种事实加起来，大尉的心情绝不能称作是愉快。

然而他不得不在和护士一起迈进棚子之前整理好胸牌和挂在脖子上的听诊器，再摆出一脸和善又值得信赖的表情，好像一切尽在掌控之中。一般患者定会对他的这种表情作出积极的反应，同医术相结合的话总能在治疗上取得不小的成效。不过这也是来特殊战之前的事了。尽管他仍然坚持着这年轻时就秉承的方针，却再也没有从时常收治的怪人们那里得到半点回应。眼前的这位病患也是如此。是否关心他们脸上的表情暂且不提，大尉甚至怀疑他根本没注意到棚子里多出了两个人。他只是半躺在床上，眼睛直直地盯着对面白色的幕墙，仿佛要将没有窗子的幕帘硬盯出一个窗子来。

“深井大尉，今天感觉怎么样？”卡德明大尉尽量用轻松随意又带点鼓励的口气问道。护士将小推车里的吊瓶挂在上方的钩子上，用手指轻轻地弹着输液用的软管。零什么反应也没有。护士甩了甩从针头滴出来的药液，给他的左胳膊扎上止血带，再拍拍手背，习惯性地称赞了一句“血管真好找”。零依旧不为所动，只是在扎针的时候皱着眉头抿紧了嘴。这个显得孩子气的表情让大尉不由得露出了微笑。

“听说你不怎么吃得下东西？没关系……你的身体并没有什么不正常的地方，大概只是需要恢复。多少吃一点吧。在口味上也许有些糟糕，但至少能保证营养。啊……对了，关于你一直在问的事情，今天早上博卡少校特别关照，说要给你看雪风维修进程的报告书——”

零用能动的右手接过文件夹，很快地读了一遍。护士利索地整理好器材，把小推车推走了。

“我什么时候能回去？”他问。

卡德明大尉觉得这时多少该摆出点医生的威严。“好好吃饭，”他说，“你都不能自己从这里走到门口。”

零也许生气了，本来就苍白的脸色泛出青色。但他什么也没说，只是游移着视线，仿佛对映入眼帘的所有东西都提不起丝毫兴趣。

“我从少校那里听说了。放心吧，这里不是JAM基地。”大尉用开玩笑般地口吻说，“你是在担心这个吗？”

“我烦死这些没用的检查和吊瓶了。”零兴味索然地说道，“全都像假的一样。还有棚子，这些塑料，你们也是。”

卡德明大尉的笑容僵了一僵：“你太紧张了，这么说来什么是真的呢？”

零躺回垫高的枕头上，仰起脖子，意味不明地看着上方。天上啊，大尉想，不愧是战机的飞行员。

**2**

博卡少校看着镜子里的自己。脸色骇人，双眼布满血丝，红通通的。那道疤因为暗沉的脸色变得更加显眼。这是失眠的第四天。每到该入睡的时候，他总觉得自己躺在床上如同悬在半空，浮浮沉沉挣扎一番天也就亮了。有时候他坐在软椅或者沙发里极力想打个盹，却只能在一阵无所依凭的惶惶中醒来。童年时代结束之后他就未曾感受到这种独处的不安，仿佛有什么蹲伏在暗处的东西会趁机钻进睡眠的孔隙，打开一个被牢笼般的神经封锁起来的念头。

杀了他们。轻微的迸裂声。

镜子里湛蓝的眼睛也盯着他。脑后一阵听不见的沉闷的怒吼，恶意拂动着后颈的金发。他攥紧了手里的刮刀。不是早过了热血的年龄么。他挤出一个笑容来，敲敲镜子，想起了柯莉冷峻的绿眼睛。雪风出乎意料地沉默。幽蓝的球面上，除了飞速滚动着的人眼不可读的讯息，只有IFF UNKNOWN的黄光一闪一灭。那景象在昏暗的格纳库中显得非常孤独。

那是求助吗？帮帮我，她是这个意思吗？博卡轻轻碰了碰雪风的整流罩，不知这种人类的方式是否能带来安慰。他抬起手，望着手里的刮刀。不同的金属触感，仿佛她的自律意识已经渗透在那副钢铁的躯壳中。

他用流水冲掉刮下来的胡渣，洗干净脸，穿上外套走出了房间。走廊上已经有人了。两个护士，神态拘谨，仿佛随时防备着他的震怒或者别的什么暴力倾向的爆发。一路都是沉默的，柔软的护士鞋几乎发不出什么声音，只有少校厚重的靴子钝响着丈量步幅。

“阿派朗。”他无意识地随着步伐的节奏嚅嗫着。

“我等即是我等。若需与汝等的概念适应，我等即类同于阿派朗。”头一天，在特殊战指挥中心进行的情报分析将焦点放在了这一句话上。当前的状况非常尴尬。五天前对零和雪风的派遣带来了两个直接后果：JAM大军暂时的偃旗息鼓与这一人一机的不完全归还。显然，从上一次他们拒绝了JAM的停战协议到这一次的交手，对方和他们一样做了攻击准备之外的工作。这一点体现在了它们对自己的重新解释上。也就是说，对零当初提出的问题，它们打算给出更完备的回答。

可以说这场战争归根到底就是要理解JAM。然而，如果没有已经掌握的知识作为参照，想要理解任何东西都非常困难。JAM也一样。它们目前对人类的了解也许仅限于一般的行为模式，以及生理特征这样的物质层面。但是除了这一点与JAM对等以外，人类集团最大的劣势在于对自己的手造之物都不甚了解，乃至对自身与本源都处在一种惊人的无知状态。如果说前一个问题至少有SAF在对战斗知性体的态度上存在改观，对后一个问题却没有什么好的办法。也许是为了绕过它，也许是为了战胜它，人们先是依赖于语言，后来又创造了理性的概念。在这两层保护伞之外的事物，意味着无法用科学的、逻辑的、物质的方式去阐释与检验，这对人类而言就是危险的混沌，是超越了头脑风暴规则的禁区。相较而言，JAM“我等即是我等”的论调仿佛显得更加确定，如同昭告了自身无所不能触及的感官与知觉。

虽然很想发表如上的感慨，可身处战场毕竟没有如此充裕的时间。同之前一样，博卡请在座的特殊战成员自由发表意见。佛丝大尉首先开口了：

“这是JAM首次尝试使用人类的概念来解释自身。但我想不通的是，根据搜集到的材料，在人类的哲学中，阿派朗的提出是对所谓‘本源’的一种解释，或者说是一个古希腊人赋予他所认为的本源的一个名字。而且根据现有的资料，虽然诠释不尽相同，这一概念也没有进一步的衍伸义。如果JAM是从人类的知识当中获取的这个词，它们对它的理解就不可能比我们多。但要说JAM是一种本源性的存在，从其中诞生出万物，我实在是无法想象。就算说成是什么的母体也——”

“也许不是概念本身，是词义呢？阿派朗本身是个词吧？”比沃特大尉说。

“那样的话何苦搬出来这么生僻的一个词呢。”佛丝大尉咬着搅咖啡的茶匙说道，“但你这么说倒提醒了我，大概JAM是在打比方吧。”

“打比方？”

“其实我们从开始怀疑JAM是什么的时候起，一直都在用比喻的方式来理解它们，”佛丝大尉回答，“说JAM像战斗机也好，像机械生命体也好，像战斗知性体也好，都是在不同的概念当中提取与它们的表现相适应的部分。但是我们比喻来比喻去都只能形容出外在的方面，比如形态啊组成物质啊飞行的原理啊。我们最想要的还是与JAM实质相关的喻体。先前那个什么少将说的情报军一直以来的活动，也可以用寻找这种喻体来理解吧。”

“我明白了，”博卡少校接过话头，“也就是说JAM指的并不是它们和阿派朗这东西一样，而是说它们有着类似的性质。”

佛丝大尉点点头：“问题是哪种性质。虽然词义已经有所指向，不过阿派朗作为对本源的一种解释本身也有性质。”

“总体性，多半是的。”比沃特大尉说，“一直以来不也存在这样的推断么，JAM的本体可能是那样的东西。它们是‘一’，不是像我们以为的那样有很多个。不过那些频频来袭的家伙要怎么解释？分身吗？幻像吗？”

“光靠这种想象是不行的。”少校尽量压下不耐说道，觉得太阳穴突突地疼，“其实在我们能描述和理解的范围内，阿派朗的所有性质都本应只存在于理论中，区别于所有的存在物，不可能找得到实体。但如果猜测就此止步，那还是老生常谈。它们能杀人是事实，我们至今所做的一切也是为了不被杀。不过，如果说它们存在于我们不可触及的其他次元，而我们面对的直接敌人则是所谓生于彼消于彼的、能够为我们所感知的其实根本不是JAM的东西，也并非没有可能。”

“真是找不到正确答案的问题，”佛丝大尉神情别扭，似乎极力想开一个玩笑，“怀念起学生时代的习题册了。”

“这就是接下来要说的，JAM到底给我们送回来了什么，以及它们的目的。”少校摊开双手，“至少能肯定一件事，它们宣告现在正是验证推论的时候。一改往日藏头露尾的架势，为了让人类了解它们而采取行动。”真想孤注一掷、毁灭一切啊，能乘上战机就好了。

“不一定是让人类了解，是让特殊战了解。”一直在旁边不出声地听他们讨论的柯莉准将开口了，“如果仅仅是要人类了解，通过伦巴特就够了。他已经做到了那种程度。而要散播什么的话，真相也好谣言也好，利用情报军显然是更有效率的办法。你们明白的吧，这是JAM对特殊战作战的一个环节，是JAM抛出的又一个‘那又怎样’呐。”

“对不起，我想要一杯红茶。”少校说，“啊……不，还是可可吧，谢谢。”书记员点点头去准备了。少校继续道：“这样一来就明确了，JAM的战略。在把零……和雪风派出去之前，艾迪斯就提到过JAM的行动只是让特殊战产生变化。它们关心的是我们的应对策略，而不是别的东西。确实可以这么说，光是洞察JAM的真相并不是一个了不得的变化——至少对JAM来说是这样。所以……请大家考虑我的提议，”他转向准将，“因为问题的核心多半在于送来真相的方式。”

佛丝大尉让自己陷进了椅背，比沃特大尉开始咬圆珠笔的笔帽。

“没有王牌的特殊战……吗。”

**3**

卡德明大尉在隔离区门口迎接了博卡少校，说了些无关紧要的话。少校自然什么也没听进去。直到亲眼看见白色隔离棚的那一刻，他才终于有了一种从梦中惊醒的感觉，那种因疲惫、厌烦或忧虑集结而成的狂暴念头也平息下去。虽然主动提出要同这家伙面谈，他却丝毫把不准方向（即使他们之间的谈话一贯如此）。准将的意思很明确，就是探查JAM此番动作的真实目的。然而除开身为少校必须负起的责任不谈，博卡自己更关心的是零在其中扮演的角色。也正是对这一点的怀疑让他们认为零和雪风的归来是不完全的。

与前几次差不多，被JAM群吐出来的雪风并没有遭到大的损伤。然而零却陷入昏迷。若情况和雪风更换新机体那时一样固然糟糕，但这远非他们最坏的打算——因为回来的是JAM的复制人还是本人的问题又引起了争论。这当然不是什么新鲜议题，敦促零加入再教育部队的文书也还热乎乎地摆在准将的案头。可这一次，即使内心深处仍否认着种种可能性，少校也不得不承认此番疑虑不是空穴来风。根据之一就是雪风的态度。她似乎无法确认零的存在，甚至将他的所在地标注为IFF UNKNOWN，还无法根据现存的资料对此作出进一步的解释。如果是复制人的话，应该属于已知的敌人才对。因此轮到他们来对现状作出判断。

如果既不是复制人也不是真身，那他该如何看待眼前的这个人呢。

零坐在一张临时搬来的小桌前面。他的着装很整齐，毫无血色的脸上嵌着那双熟悉而冷淡的砖灰色眼睛。少校一眼就看见他手背上大片青紫色的静脉注射痕迹，几乎脱口而出要他打完针后把出血点压压好。可最终他只是简单地环顾一圈，搬了把塑料椅子坐到零对面。棚子里收拾得很干净，这种简洁和不合时宜的正式感让少校觉得相当别扭，浅色的环境也让他有些头脑发胀。然而不管眼前这家伙是什么，这张至少还是活生生的面孔所带来的亲切感仍然让他舒心不少。

“杰克，”零说，“从你的脸色来看，这几天过得相当充实吧。”

“我以为再一次死里逃生有助于提高你那糟糕的幽默感呢，”少校说道，“看看他们把这里弄的，我倒宁愿去找几罐啤酒来，然后在地上扔点纸什么的。”

“还是不要了，这难道不是审讯吗。”零笑也不笑。

“谁说的？”

“就算不明着说，事实上也要达成审讯的效果吧。敌我不明的对手就要当作敌人处理，对敌人的问话当然就是审讯。还是说，你是来找朋友聊天的，少校。”

“我觉得你没有必要对这些举措抱有敌意——”

“我没有抱有敌意，”零打断他道，“如果要说的话，算作恼火也可以。而且你打算否认吗，说我刚才的话不是事实？”

“好吧，随你怎么认为。那么告诉我，零，你现在的立场。”少校拿手撑住膝盖，身子往前倾了倾，“我应该把你当作什么？”

“JAM。”零说。

如果说没有错愕，那这就是少校此生最大的谎言。对谈话进行监听的佛丝大尉也是如此。但柯莉准将的神情仍然相当冷静。说这话的时候零的语气虽然不太客气，但就像在说“喂，杰克”一样自然。而且以他的性格——如果还是他的性格的话——是不会因为恼火而专门说出什么话来耍弄他们的。

“我不明白，”少校说，“至少体检报告上显示的是正常，构成你身体的并不是镜面反转的光学异性体。或者说你的意识被JAM污染了？”

“我没有说我是JAM的复制人。成为JAM与身体的构成无关，或者说两者根本就不是一个层面的事情。因此你们破坏这具躯体也好，治疗它也好，都不会对这个事实产生什么影响。JAM的存在方式是完全异质的。”

“那是什么决定了你是它们的一员？”少校皱起眉头。

“错了，”零说，“我不是一个JAM。我是JAM。如果你们理解了关于阿派朗的比喻，就会知道，若要用人类的概念来描述，JAM确实是总体，而不是由若干个体构成的集体。至于那些看起来像战斗机的家伙是怎么回事，现在的我是怎么回事——”他制止了企图再提问的少校，“——坦白说我也不能完全弄清楚。但是感觉上，像是JAM的某种念头，类似那样的东西，被人类所认识之后成型的产物。就好像我们随意写或者画下来的什么东西被解读。我之所以还是深井零的样子，大概是因为我一直作为深井零被认识。——如果硬要解释的话，也只能这么说。但复制人不是，那确实是纯物质层面制造出来的东西。至于为什么成型的大多以机械为形态，人类的话没有蓝本就做不到，暂时还无法解释。和人类自身的认知水平有关也说不定。”

“简直是超现实。”抓着耳机的佛丝大尉悄声评论道，“和我们对打的难不成真的是人类的幻想？”

“所以，杰克，”零像要把脑子倒空一样机械化地继续道，“你刚才问我的立场是什么，我无法回答。JAM的存在方式意味着不可能有那种东西。选择阵营也不可能，那也是个体的专长。但就算是个体这种东西，也只是人为了蒙蔽自己以赚取名为自由的幻觉所订立的概念，或者只是以皮肤为界划定的肉体与生命活动的疆域。仅此而已，没有实际的意义。”

“你抛弃了身为深井零的人生哲学了吗。就在不久前你还说人是可以独自活下去的。”

“独自活下去和成为独立的个体并不是一个层次的事情，”零说，“活着就意味着与外界物质与能量的交换，死去之后也会成为大循环的一环。人类所栖身的地方决定了系统的至高无上，这比社会中的集团组织更加是不争的事实。从生态的角度不也有这种论调么，个体的存在是成问题的，因为它们只是普遍能量流中的局部扰动。与此相反，JAM就是阿派朗那样同时具备生灭的完全平衡的一体，自身就是完整的存在。其余的都只是衍生物而已，不像地球上的每个个体都有着非生即死的属性——JAM的存在方式也意味着二分是不可能的。这是深井零潜意识里想要的东西也说不定，但是现在已经没有判断的方法了。对，判断。没有判断人类就无法活下去。人类受不了混沌与纠缠不清的事物，这都是因为自身与他者分离的缘故。”

少校突然为零——他的挚友、货真价实的零感到一阵悲凉。即使零的真实想法难以了解，少校本人决不认为JAM那样的存在是他想要的东西。根据少校的观察，问题在于零身为个体的愿望与人类的生存方式有着天然的矛盾。所以，如果没有恼人的与他人千丝万缕的联系，他的斗争就不成其意义。他就存活在寻找生存方法的过程中，除此之外的东西都不关心。目前为止，与雪风共同行动就是他所找到的方法。如果拿掉了如何活下去的问题，将生存作为事实和结果硬塞给他，反而就让他丧失了力量。JAM所采取的剪除特殊战王牌的行动就是这么回事。并不是单纯地去破坏和或者杀死，而是以破坏为手段观察无力化的过程，从而尝试去理解他们原本的特性。说不定这个行动对JAM来说也是一场赌博。

说不清是什么心情。回到雪风身边已经是不可能的了，而现在的零对这一点也毫无反应。同生存意志一起，这一层需要已经被抽离了。少校盯着那张熟悉的脸，同样外貌的人曾毫不犹豫地对自己表示过信赖。若说之前还对他成为了JAM这件事抱有幻想，此时他已经无法承认面前这样的人是零了。而从情势的角度考虑，如果以此为契机让JAM摸清了将特殊战各个击破的方法，那就真的糟糕透顶了。也许这样的特殊战为了找出应对的办法，将不得不再与伦巴特接触。

可那真的永远、彻底不再是零了吗？对JAM来说不过小试一把的事，这一方却这么简单地就要输了吗？少校看了看零手背上的淤青，又看了看自己的手。它在不自觉地颤抖。于是他握起拳头撑在桌上，站起来准备离开。

“如果你仍然能够作为零来理解我所说的，我会说我感到很遗憾。”最后他说，潦草地对上零的眼睛，顿了一顿，“感谢你的情报。”

准将拿过面前的话筒。

“那么，作为谢礼，让我回去吧。”零说，眼中第一次显出温和的神色。

“嗯？你说什——”

接下来的事态超过了少校的料想。在他还没完全转回身来的工夫，军警已经冲了进来，其中一个将他直直撞到了一边。“零——！”他叫道，可承载话语的气息被猛地从喉头挤压出去便消散了。他用力将自己推离墙壁，伸出另一只手。下意识的反应，却仿佛所求之物与所求之人就在耳畔咫尺触手可及。在尚未从撞击的嗡然中恢复的那瞬时的斑斓中，枪声恍若来自昨日，而他看见自己手上沾满了明日的鲜血。

**0**

卡德明大尉回到隔离棚旁边的时候，混乱已经平息了。事实上他听到响动就跑了过来，可一切都结束得极其迅速，想象中需要大为收拾的场面完全没有出现。棚子被弄得有些凌乱，但仍然非常洁净，半点污渍都没有。几枚金属弹壳躺在房间中央，镫亮而无害。他揉着自己花白的、日益稀疏的头发，叹了口气，回头看着棚子外面的少校。

博卡少校就地坐着，背靠着墙根，额头埋在手心里，像雪地中的一个树桩。大尉走过去站在他旁边。少校没有任何反应。

于是大尉就站在那里点了一根烟。通常这是不允许的，不过今天也许无所谓。他叼着烟，白色的烟气缓缓地直线上升，几乎看不见。在透明而略带粘滞的空气中，烟丝和纸卷随着呼吸慢慢变得焦黑了。最后，烟灰支持不住，啪地掉在了地上。总算不那么干净了。大尉想。他从嘴边取下烟头，夹在手里。

“阿司匹林，还是白兰地？”他问。

“什么？”少校歪过头，露出一只暗淡的蓝色眸子。

“我毕竟还是个医生，”卡德明大尉说，“来吧。”

少校迟缓地站了起来。说不定他还是没听懂大尉在说什么，只是懒得问。说不定他只是受不了再呆在那个地方，也不想立刻回去。他就这样跟着这个瘦削的老人。无影灯般炽白光芒笼罩的走廊里，回荡起了沉重的脚步声。

Fin.

2012-07

**Author's Note:**

> 注：  
> 阿派朗，ἄπειρον的音译，古希腊哲学家 Anaximander在公元前六世纪提出的哲学学说的核心概念，意为不定、无限（infinite、boundless）。中译有“无限者”。


End file.
